Hatsune Miku: Vocal Android REDUX
by Magical Astronomer
Summary: Hatsune Miku is a singing android living in the year 2115. Along with her music and concerts, Miku and friends juggle their stardom with bungling inventors, love mishaps, space aliens, secret agencies and many more. Based on my VOCALOID fanverse.
**((Hello.**

 **Admittedly, I haven't been doing too well lately. But when life gives you lemons, you take out the juice and put it in a pen so you can write a story. (Yeah, I just made that up.) Nonetheless, I decided to bring back my Vocaloid fanverse from my old account,** ** _Vocal Android,_** **which I attempted to write three times but was met with negative reception.**

 **...Which, in retrospect, could have been a sign that the whole thing was a stupid idea and should have been thrown in the scrap long ago. But I tend to hold onto ideas, so instead of scrapping the whole series, I kept trying to execute it in a different way until I got what i really wanted out of it. Hopefully, fourth time will be the charm.**

 **And if it isn't, then shame on me.**

 **As for the fanverse's plot itself, it's basically Miku, Rin, Len, and Luka are a series of musical androids by Crypton Future Labs that go on adventures meeting the other Vocaloid characters and their associated conflicts. There will be pairings, among them being Yuuma/Miku (it won't come until later tho), Rin/Gakupo (extremely one-sided), Len/Luka (also one-sided), Kaito/Meiko, Gakupo/Luka, Len/Gumi, Miki/Piko, and various others that will pretty much be background jokes or one-shot events.**

 **This is just the prologue, and the story will really begin next chapter.**

 **Vocaloid is not mine. Enjoy.))**

Sunday, August 30, 2107.

The sound of keyboard keys being pressed echoed in a tiny, dark room inside of the local concert hall. Brown eyes scanned the monitor, viewing a status report of an android's inner workings.

"See any peculiarities?" a strong female voice asked.

"Nope," answered a cheery male one. "She's perfectly fine! Everything is in-tune, and her systems are clear."

"Excellent." A dialog box popped up on the screen. "Uploading song data."

"Commence."

After the downloading finished, the female voice asked, "OK, raise the curtains."

"Aye aye."

In the main auditorium, the black curtains rose and began to part slowly down the sides of the stage. The crowd before it whispered in excitement.

"Next, cue the smoke."

With the press of a button, gray fog began to billow silently across the stage, obscuring the view of the back.

"Everything ready?"

"Affirmative, Professor Sakine."

"Alright, where's the mike?"

"Umm…"

Professor Sakine slammed a hand on the panel. "For God's sake, Kaito! You have everything ready but the microphone?!"

"Sorry, Mei-chan! It's on now."

"Hmph."

In the main hall, a few stage lights clicked on and shone down onto the empty stage. Cyan lights glowed around the room, and the stage itself was sparkling with decorative green strobes. A burst of music flowed through the room as the smoke began to clear, and a single figure began to rise.

Professor Sakine took up the microphone and announced, "Welcome, Japan! Thank you for attending this groundbreaking event. Crypton Future Laboratories would like to introduce you to the latest advancement in synthesizer technology, the brand new VOCALOID series!"

The crowd began to stir excitedly as the figure began to step out of the fog, it's features becoming clear. The figure was a petite teenage girl, with bright cyan hair pulled into flowing pigtails that were held in place by two black and hot pink pigtail holders. She wore a neat, futuristic school uniform, with blinking mixers on the skirt and a teal work tie. She wore thigh-high boots and detached sleeves that seemed to have working computers embedded within them. She had a sweet face and large, blue eyes that twinkled with love, determination, and life.

The crowd instantly broke into a roar at her presence.

Finally, Professor Sakine's voice boomed through the auditorium once more. "Overcoming the very limits of science and sound, we present to you Model CV01, Hatsune Miku!"

With that, the music began, and the android began to sing.

 _Leaping over the bounds of science, I have come!_

 _I don't have a leek with me, but I would like one_

 _Hey, let me into your computer now_

 _What's wrong?_

 _I'm always staring from my package_

 _At you!_

 _Miku Miku ni shite ageru!_

 _The song's not quite finished, but I'll endure_

 _Miku Miku ni shite ageru!_

 _So get ready, OK?_

A short instrumental began as the crowd cheered. Among the shouts were murmurs, all praising the singing girl with glimmers in their eyes and awe in their voices.

"She's so human!"

"Her voice is amazing!"

"Crypton Labs made _that?"_

"Her movement...it's so fluid!"

"This song is so catchy!"

"I love Hatsune Miku!"

 _Miku Miku ni shite yan yo!_

 _Until the end, I'll endure_

 _Miku Miku ni shite yan yo!_

 _So please give me a chance_

 _Miku Miku ni shite ageru!_

 _More than anyone else in the world_

 _Miku Miku ni shite ageru_

 _So please, make me sing more!_

Miku danced animatedly to the music as the short song came to a close. The crowd went wild, calling her name as the idol bowed gratefully.

CV01 was a success.

 **((Sorry for how short this is. The real story will begin soon.**

 **Tune in next time.**

 **~Magical Astronomer))**


End file.
